


fight or flight

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: “So what is this ‘predicament?’” Kenma makes air quotes.“I...uh....have feelings. For a friend.”He suppressed an eyeroll. Kenma glances over at Kuroo, who gives him an amused shrug. “You mean Akaashi.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: escapril 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	fight or flight

**Author's Note:**

> hello, happy escapril day 27! this is a direct sequel to my day 22, [into the woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799598), but you can read this by itself. 
> 
> enjoy!

When Kenma opens the door to Kuroo’s house—they’re long past the knocking stage—he sees Bokuto lying face first on the floor. “Hi, Koutarou.” He greets while toeing off his shoes. 

Bokuto’s head snaps up. His face is red from the lack of elevation. “Hey, Kenma.” He sits up cross-legged into the floor. Kenma sits on the floor in front of him, tucking his feet beneath his knees. “Sorry you have to see me like this.” 

“Like what?” 

“You know,” Bokuto gestures vaguely at himself. “A mess.” 

“Koutarou. I’ve seen you throw up into your own gym bag.” 

“And eat a pile of ramen from the ground.” Kuroo adds, emerging from the kitchen. He hands Bokuto a cup of tea. Bokuto receives it by sticking out his tongue. Kuroo leans down and kisses the top of Kenma’s head, and settles on the couch. “See? Nothing to worry about.” He stretches his legs onto the coffee table. 

“So what is this ‘predicament?’” Kenma makes air quotes.

“I...uh....have feelings. For a friend.” 

He suppressed an eyeroll. Kenma glances over at Kuroo, who gives him an amused shrug. “You mean Akaashi.” 

Bokuto’s eyes bug-out mid-sip, causing him to choke on his tea. When he speaks, his voice comes out hoarse and pained. “You know?” 

“Yes.”

“Did Kuroo tell you?” 

A dog with a missing eye could have seen it, but with Bokuto, you have to handle him gently. He throws a quick glance at Kuroo before nodding. “So what’s the issue?” 

Bokuto looks at him as if the answer is obvious. “You just said it. I’m in love with Akaashi and I see him every day and it’s...gah.” He hides his face in his hands. 

Wait. “Are you saying that you don’t know if Akaashi feels the same way?” 

“Well, duh! I don’t even know if he’s...” 

“A homo?” Kuroo offers. 

Kenma’s eyes widen as Bokuto turns around to give Kuroo a glare. “But...you spend all this time together.” 

“Yeah, well it doesn’t really come up in the club room, does it?” 

“Do you see what I’m dealing with here?” Kuroo says. “Akaashi is a fucking saint for understanding all your...” He gestures at Bokuto, “this. And yet you won’t talk to him.”

“He's right, Koutarou.” 

“Aha!” Bokuto exclaims, pointing his two index fingers at Kuroo and Kenma. “This is what I mean. You two are not equipped to help me because you’re not facing this torture. I demand a refund.” 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Kenma scoots closer to Bokuto and lowers his hands. “You’re gonna have to walk us through this. “With your mouth. Using words. No noises. No hand gestures.” 

Bokuto’s pout escalates into a frown, but he takes a deep breath and speaks. “When we’re together, I somehow feel calmer. And I love it when we’re together. At practice, on the commute home, on the phone. It’s easy. It’s _good._ But there’s always a point where in the middle of all of it, I remember what’s going on and I convulse. I panic and I feel weirdly conscious of my hands and...and my feet...and my tongue...it’s a disaster. And then when we’re apart, I spend all this time trying to fix it but I don’t know what to do.” 

Kenma looks at him. He can’t help but smile at Bokuto Koutarou, this larger-than-life star athlete, deflated and lovesick on Kuroo’s floor. “Well, what are your options?” 

“Well,” Bokuto looks up at the ceiling. He starts listing off his fingers. “One: I move to a different school, stop playing volleyball, and live the life of a humble farmer.” 

“That’s the spirit.” 

Bokuto glares at Kuroo. He continues. “Two: I cut Akaashi out of my life, abandon our friendship and team dynamic, slowly get worse and worse at volleyball, quit in disgrace, and live the life of a humble farmer. Three: I realize that I’m actually straight.” 

Kuroo snorts. He throws a cushion at Bokuto’s head. “Don’t be a homophobe.”

“How _dare_ you. Look at my friends!” 

“Bokuto, stop talking.” Kenma deadpans. “Are those all the options you’ve got?” 

“Oh, right. After I realize I’m straight, I naturally go and live the life of a humble farmer.” 

“So you want to avoid it.” Kenma crosses his arms. “I thought you were a fighter.” 

“I am!” 

“But you won’t even consider the most obvious solution?” 

“You mean...” 

Kuroo leans forward and clasps hard at Bokuto’s shoulder. “You gotta do it.” 

“No. _No_ , obviously I can’t tell him. That’s a terrible idea.” 

“Maybe.” Kenma replies.

“But you still gotta do it.” Kuro says. 

“You can’t tag team me like this. It’s bullying.” 

“Okay, fine. Do you want me to assemble all the gays I know and assess if Akaashi’s into dudes? I’ll round ‘em up. Karasuno’s got a busload. We can do a freaking game show.” 

Bokuto looks up at him. “Can we?” 

“ _No._ ” Kuroo and Kenma say in unison. 

“Koutarou. You ask him. That’s your only option here.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Kenma just stares at him, his eyes unwavering. 

“Agh. Fine. _Fine._ But when this ends horribly, which it _will_ , I’m gonna live my life as a humble farmer. And you two have to do it with me.” 

“I can’t wait ‘til this is over.” Kuroo sighs, massaging his temple. “Akaashi needs to take you away from us. This is exhausting.” 

“I wish I had his patience.” 

“You two are the worst friends in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! as always, comments/kudos would be a dream x


End file.
